


Memory Loss

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon was still processing everything that had happened at Opal Night.</p><p>(Spoiler-ish for The Siren Depths.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Loss

Moon was still processing everything that had happened at Opal Night. He’d been in the nurseries trying to coax Bitter into giving flying another shot, thinking about what it would be like to teach his own fledglings. 

And then he’d thought of Sorrow - of Swift, of his brief flash of memory or imagination of being snatched up with the other fledglings , of clinging to her neck... But that had been it. He wondered if he should feel lucky that was all he remembered. Maybe it had been worth forgetting his birth court to have been spared what she had seen.


End file.
